Memory Isnt Always Impaired
by Cpt. Matt Smith
Summary: well, Kanan made a bad move... What will happen? (Author's notes at the beginning)(Based on a story from MasterVash101)(rated T for: Drug and Alcohol reference) Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Memory Isn't Always Impaired...- Author's notes

Hello, everyone.

This story is a one-shot, but before I upload it, I need to explain a few things, and bring a few disclaimers to light. If you feel like you don't need too read these notes, then the story is accessible, via how it always is.

Okay, they're gone; it's just the two of us.

1- This fanfic is based off a RexSoka fanfic by MasterVash101 on DeviantART. The plot remains the same, but the story details were incompatible... it's not like I copied and pasted, so don't h8 me plz.

I copied, pasted, and edited about 1/6... Ok 1/4... Shut up... XD

It's 1/4

2- MasterVash, if you read this... START WORKING! Your story "care to dance?" I've been waiting a while for you to post chapter 10, and I'm getting pissed. Get too it.

3- Disclaimers... Again...

I do not own-

MasterVash101's plot

Star Wars (all variants)

I do own-

Matt Smith

4- it is clearly stated that Ezra has alcohol, but he is only 15. Having said that, Sabine and Matt are only 17... They are all underage, and should not be drinking.

So kids- dont drink; it'll ruin your life.


	2. Kanan, you idiot

Ok, this is an update fixing a problem I had in this story.

Also, in the comments, I don't think you guys read the author's notes... If you get confused, READ THEM!

Memory Isn't Always Impaired...

Now, Matt Smith can hold his liquor well, but Sabine? Not so much...

They were all in the main room, playing Black Jack, and Kanan, for some odd reason, had decided to bring some alcohol into the picture. Beer, whiskey, wine, you name it. It was there. There was also fruit juice for Ezra, but he ignored it and got into the booze anyway. Matt didn't stop him... The headache and hangover he would have in the mourning would be enough.

Sabine was laughing her head off at just about anything, Zeb was asleep, and Hera had gone to bed. Kanan, Ezra and Matt were the only ones still able to play the game. Kanan and Matt, mostly.

Ezra, obviously hi as a kite, wanted to shake things up a bit...

"Hey, Matt..." He said, slurring his words. "How about a game of str-"

"No," Matt said, gesturing towards Sabine, and shaking his head at Ezra. That only made him MORE interested.

He gained a wicked smile...

"Come on! It's just a little-"

"I said NO, kid..."

Kanan thanked me for telling him that...

Suddenly, a crash came from the corner of the room, and the 3 playing Black Jack quickly sobered up, in case Sabine had hurt herself pretty badly.

When no noise or motion followed, there was slight panic in Matt's head. He quickly rushed to Sabine's aid, flipped her over on her back, and checked to see if she was OK.

He was relieved when Sabine moved, but not when he saw where she was moving to...

"Can I have another drink?" She asked, also slurring her words.

"No... I think you've had enough..." Matt answered, pulling her hand away from the bottle. Matt helped her up, and decided that she should go to bed. When he picked her up, she was much heavier than he thought. Matt always assumed that she'd be as light as a feather... He was wrong... But at least she was sober enough to recognize her room.

"So, do you have anything you sleep in, or something?" Asked Matt, looking around for a closet of some type.

"Yup, it's under my pillow," she replied. Matt got the sleep wear from under the pillow, and handed it to Sabine. He turned to the wall to avoid looking at her while she got dressed as best she could. Privacy was something Matt understood, and respected...

"Done," said Sabine, after about two minutes. After which, she almost fell over. Reacting quickly, Matt caught her before she got too far.

"And that," he said, "is why you, are going to bed."

Matt lifted her up onto the bed, bridal style, as Sabine wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt went to stand against the wall opposite, but Sabine kept her arms wrapped around him, prohibiting it.

"Matt?" She said. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Matt was a little taken aback by her question, he thought for a moment, he could just say yes, or he could say what he really thought, it was the opportunity he'd been looking for but could never find or have the courage to go through with it and now it was just there waiting for him to take it. Sabine was still looking at him, waiting for her answer; she seemed really focused at that moment.

"Go for it," Matt thought. "She won't remember a word of what you said tomorrow; she's had too much to drink." Matt decided to just tell her, she wouldn't remember and he would spare himself the embarrassment.

"Well," he started, looking at her, "I do, I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, when you look up at the stars at night the moonlight makes your eyes sparkle and your smile alone is worth getting up every day for, even if it's just to see it once."

Sabine had leaned in closer as he spoke, mesmerised over the words that came out of his mouth, she leaned in even closer…closer until her lips engulfed his in a fiery kiss, tasting the sweet ale that he had been drinking all night which coated his mouth. Matt returned the kiss leaning forward until Sabine was lying on her back with his lips still locked on hers.

"No," Matt whispered pulling away and breathing heavily from lack of air, he looked down at her then sat up, "You won't remember anything."

"But I remember now," she whispered.

Matt pulled her arms from around his neck, had Sabine put them under her blanket, and leaned against the opposite wall.

"Come on," he said. "Just go to sleep. We need you in tip-top condition for the next mission. You're gonna have to sleep to get that done..."

A minute of silence passed, and Sabine decided to break it.

"You know, you can leave now..."

Matt scoffed.

"Not 'till you go to sleep, I can't," he said.

Give it ten more minutes, and Sabine was sleeping like a baby. Matt had sat down at the table under her bed, flipped his hood up, and began thinking...

History led to The Yamato. The Yamato led to battleships. Battleships led to aircraft carriers... Aircraft carriers led to planes, and planes led to space fighters... Boredom entered Matt's mind, and in the midst of his thoughts, he dozed off.

His dreams were filled with his own little fantasies. He dreamt of The Knights Templar overpowering The Illuminati on that fateful day... The Freemasons still roaming those glorious halls, that now lay on Lothal in ruins... Seeing the Anthony, the father he never had, living and prosper...

Outside his dream world, he shed a tear... He missed Anthony dearly... Everyone he had known in the Temple... Gone...

His dreams changed suddenly...

He dreamt of meeting the crew... And how he should have played it... They did get off on the wrong foot...

When Sabine woke up, the only thing that registered in her mind was pain... She had a MASSIVE headache... All she could remember was having this wonderful dream, as she still laid there with her eyes closed; reminiscing over the dream she licked her lips then froze... Quickly she opened her eyes still licking her lips…ale, why could she taste ale on her lips?

She started to panic, was it not a dream? Did it really, truly happen? As she sat up in her bunk, she looked over at the wall... Matt wasn't there... She was relieved... But that was because Matt wasn't a very loud snorer... She got up, and dressed. But she didn't notice Matt untill she went to sit down under her bunk... She looked across from her at the other seat, and saw-

"Oh no," She whispered. It had been real, the dream that she thought would be exactly that, her own little fantasy, actually… did… happen. She kissed Matt.

She thought amongst herself... His words... His kiss... Had his words been real?

She looked over at the sleeping Assassin of The Knights Templar, and noticed that even in sleep, his face was grim... Sabine placed her hand on the Assassin's cheek. Matt's face relaxed, as he fell into a seemingly deeper sleep... This was odd, as Sabine thought he reacted to the slightest touch with anger, and aggression...

"He's been through so much" she thought. Staring at Matt, she realized why he listened to such dark music, wore mostly black clothes, and was always cold to someone he just met: it was because he had been taught to trust no one, and that the world would chew you up, and spit you out, as soon as look at you...

Sabine was suddenly filled with pity for Matt... She wanted to help him... help him with dealing with his past... But she couldn't. The past was glued to the walls of his mind, never to be removed.

Sabine got up, and sat down beside Matt. She brought his hood down, and looked at him... There was a certain glow on his face when he was in the shadows; he, he stood out.

She tried something that would either cause her eternal embarrassment, or lifelong satisfaction... Being careful to not hit her head off the bottom of her bunk, she sat on the table, and scooted to be head on to Matt's face. She leaned closer, feeling the Breath that escaped his mouth on her nose... closing her eyes, she went in further and started kissing him.

Matt remained asleep, but responded. He started kissing back, and wrapped his arms around Sabine, pulling her closer. Sabine's heart fluttered with excitement, as this time: she knew it was real.

As the kiss progressed, they both were running out of air, and Matt began to wake up. Once he did, his eyes widened in fear, as one word flashed through his mind: panic!

"What the- I thought I was dreaming!" He yelled in his head. He pulled away, and leaned his head back. Pretending to be half asleep, he rubbed his eyes, and yawned...

Sabine looked worried, and disappointed at the same time...

"Matt? She asked. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah... Just dreaming, I guess... You?" He answered

Sabine hid her giggle; i he was dreaming, then what was he dreaming about? You didn't need to have telepathy to see that it was obviously about what they were just doing... Poor Matt must not have realised it was actually happening in both fantasy and reality.

"A bit of a headache," she replied. "But I guess that's normal for first time drinking..."

"First time?!" Matt exclaimed, feeling his head. "Try every time!"

"Time for breakfast I guess," Sabine stated.

"Yeah, and about 10,000 headache pills!" Said Matt.

Matt was got up to head to his room and freshen up, when Sabine stopped him just before he got to the door.

"Matt?" he turned his head a little so he could sort of see her, she was looking down at her hands nervously, "D-Did you really mean what you said last night?"

She remembers… she remembers! Oh no. On the outside Matt was cool and calm, but on the inside he was freaking out big time. Yet he couldn't stop himself from saying what he did…

"Every word, Sabine."

He meant it. Smiling, he left the room, leaving Sabine repeating to herself every wonderful word Matt had said to her the night before as she got dressed.

"…even if it's just to see it once." She repeated quietly as she left her room and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

-The End-


End file.
